The Nine Monsters of Shrek
by fictionbookworm
Summary: In one world, there were only seven monsters. In this one, two twins from an impoverished household decide to try their luck in cultivation rather than in music as their family would have preferred. And their school of choice? Shrek Academy, of course.
1. Wen Xiu I

**I am not Chinese. Not even a little.**

**I have absolutely no relation to their culture, so just choosing names is a chore and a half, never mind how to have people refer to each other in the story. If anyone of you is familiar with any of this, can you please tell me if I'm doing something wrong? Like for example, if the names sound ridiculous? I would be _very_ grateful.**

**Other than that, please enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

"What? Failed?" A man yells, and Wen Xiù peeks out from the line to see what the commotion was. "My son's performance was outstanding at his previous academy! Don't think you can get away with this! Liar! Refund!"

"I've told you. The application fee is at ten gold pieces, no refunds." The examiner replies with a yawn. "Next!"

The parent's face reddens with rage, and he leans across the desk in an attempt to intimidate the examiner, though Xiù doubted it would work. "No way! Ten gold is daylight robbery!"

"That's right. It's too expensive!" Some of the watching bystanders chimed in.

The examiner looked more annoyed than anything else. "Mubai, handle it." He orders.

"Sure." The blond teen that was lingering in the background agrees and approaches, his eyes gleaming a malevolent color of red and blue. "If you want a refund, defeat me, and you'll get your refund."

Xiù giggles when the previously yelling man who had looked so confident of himself, seemed too terrified to speak.

The examiner stands. "I will repeat our school values. Shrek is a monster that is deemed weird even by spirit beast standards. Shrek Academy is a monster academy. Remember! We only accept monsters! Not ordinary people!"

"There are four tests in the entrance exam." Mubai declares. "Those whose age is above thirteen or spirit power is below twenty-one need not apply."

"As if there will be anyone!" The man scoffs, and as if to prove him wrong, a young couple declares their intent to apply.

"Give me your hands." The examiner says, extending his own.

"What is he doing?" Xiù whispers.

"Probably checking their age by inspecting their bones." Her brother mutters back. "There is no way to cheat that way."

Meanwhile, the examiner had quickly passed the girl but now frowned curiously at her male companion. "Are you practicing some spirit technique with your hands?"

"Yes." The boy replies, and Xiù glances down inquisitively at her own hands.

"We should have no problem," Jiā reassures her.

"Good muscle development, suitable age." The examiner releases the boy's leg.

"It's useless to only be of age. It's all about..." The angry parent begins derisively but is interrupted by the children summoning their Soul Rings.

Both of them had a pair of yellow rings.

"Oh my, even river grass can be trained so quickly?" The examiner exclaims, surprised.

"River grass?" Jiā repeats astonished from her side though she, herself, was just as shocked. "He has river grass as his Spirit, and he's already a Great Spirit Master?"

"Teacher, since you only accept monsters, do you think I count as one?"

The examiner laughs in response. "Alright, little monster, you can proceed to the next test."

"Thank you, Gramps." The girl says in her friend's stead, while the parent walks away defeated with his son. As they left, Xiù could hear him promising his boy they will find him another school.

Mubai laughs, and slings an arm around the river grass boy's shoulders as if they were old friends, and starts leading him away. "I knew we would meet again! As your senior, I'll bring you to the next test venue."

"Next..." The examiner shouts, looking bored already.

"Excuse me." A young girl approaches the desk, and Xiù sucks in a startled breath.

"Is that who I think it is?" Her brother asks.

"If you're thinking of Ning Rongrong, the heiress of the Seven Treasures Glazed Clan, then you're not wrong." She replies, faintly. The pink hair was a dead giveaway.

"Does your family know you're here?"

"The old man is right," Jiā says. "What is the spoiled princess doing here alone?"

She stays silent, unable to answer. If the girl wanted to be a Spirit Master wouldn't her family send her to a more prestigious academy befitting her status? Even they were here only because this was their only worthwhile choice.

"It does not concern them. I can enter as long as I meet the requirements?"

"Follow the ones who just went in." The man sights.

"Thank you, teacher!" The girl cries back while walking away and waving a hand.

"'Next!"

The two of them exchange a glance before hurrying forward.

"Hello, teacher." They greet in unison and hand over their registration fee of twenty gold pieces.

"Welcome." The examiner replies. "Your hands, please."

When their hands are released, they summon their Soul Rings and pass with no problems.

After thanking the teacher, they start moving in the direction they saw all the other applicants disappear in and quickly caught up to the princess, then overtook her completely.

They join the previous pair just as they take the second examination.

"Oh." Xiù breathes, relieved. "It's a simple spirit power measuring test."

"Tang San." The river grass boy introduces himself. "Level twenty-nine Great Spirit Master."

"Ha, see that?!" The new examiner bellows triumphantly to the crowd of watching candidates. "Whoever's spirit power is above twenty-five can also head for the fourth test."

Jiā shrugs when she shoots him a confused look. They have evidently missed something.

"Xiao Wu, level twenty-nine Great Spirit Master."

"No-no way..." The crowd murmurs stunned speechless.

Xiù was not surprised by their reaction. Two levels twenty-nine Great Spirit Masters of their age were a rarity.

"Anyone else?" Mubai asks, obviously not expecting an answer. "I'll bring everyone together."

"Can I try?" The heiress receives the crystal ball from Tang San. "Thanks. Please take care of me."

The ball glows a beautiful pink, and the girl glances up with a bright smile.

"Oh, right." She says. "My name is Ning Rongrong."

"Level twenty-six Great Spirit Master." The examiner adds, then the ball is snatched by a blur. "Level twenty-seven Great Spirit Master! Student, can I have your name?"

"Zhu Zhuqing." the pretty, dark-haired girl replied, brushing her hair off her shoulder in a graceful movement.

Her brother accepts the crystal next. "Wen Jiā, level twenty-eight Great Spirit Master." He announces and passes it to her.

Illuminating the sphere is as effortless as breathing. "Wen Xiù, level twenty-eight Great Spirit Master."

"What kind of monsters are they..." The crowd yells, and she smiles. Something was telling her they made the right decision applying to this exact school out of all the extensive choices they had.

Though, having to try the other schools on their list would have been a disappointment. They were neither respected nor admired. Unfortunately, they couldn't afford anything more of a higher class.

* * *

**I do not own Douluo Dalu. If you recognize any text, then it is from the manhua. **


	2. Wen Jia I

**Chapter Two**

As they walk, Mubai describes the selection process. "There is a total of four tests in the examination, and the last one is real combat. If you can't pass this test, then you would have wasted your time. This academy has been established for twenty years. In total, it has only accepted forty-two students. If all six of you pass, it will set a new record."

"Why so few?" He asks.

"There are not many monsters in the first place." Mubai shrugs. "And they tend to prefer the more famous schools like the Heaven Dou Imperial Academy. By the way, it's already been two years since we accepted new students."

"How many students are there now?" Xiao Wu wonders aloud.

Mubai glances back with a smirk and raises three fingers. "Including me, there are three."

A small hand slithers into his own, and he squeezes it reassuringly.

"Yup, yup." Mubai continues cheerfully, ignoring the frightened faces behind him. "This is the only school in the Duo Luo continent that has more teachers than students."

"If there are too few students, won't there be zero income?" Ning Rongrong challenges.

"Yes, that's why we live in this little village." Mubai agrees, gesturing to the rural setting around them. "The principal once said; so what if this school shuts down, we will never accept trash!"

"A very admirable sentiment." Xiù murmurs to him, starting to swings their linked arms between them as they walk. "But stupid."

"The conditions of accepting students is that they must be thirteen years old or younger, and their spirit power must be twenty-one or over, an overwhelming wealth of talent. The graduation condition is that the student must be under twenty years old, and a spirit power of over forty, if not, they won't be considered graduates of Shrek Academy."

"Why did you convince me to go along with this insane scheme of yours, sister?" Jiā groans. "Such strict conditions."

"It's for your own good." She replies, but he could see her worrying her lip between her teeth.

"This academy only had fourteen real graduates, and all of them are ground-shaking geniuses. Non-graduates either didn't reach the conditions or died while fighting spirit monsters. The principal once said; if your spirit power isn't over forty-one, then don't mess with other people." The blond finally finishes his explanation.

"If the conditions for students are so harsh, then the teachers must be even stronger, right?" Xiao Wu questions aloud again.

"Isn't the principal the Flying Corner of the Golden Triangle?" Xiù inquires hesitantly, but he knows she is right. Learning about prominent Spirit Masters was a hobby of hers. "He must be a Spirit Sage at the very least by now."

Mubai glances back, visibly surprised. "Not many people know that."

"I like learning about famous people." His sister says bashfully.

"What about the other teachers?" Tang San asks.

"Well, there is Teacher Li of the first test. I believe he is a sixty-three level Spirit King. Also, the second examiner - "

"Wait a moment." Xiao Wu interrupts and rushes forward to join Mubai's side. "Don't tell me any more, just tell me who the fourth examiner is." She orders.

The blond stops and smirks at them, pointing at himself with his thumb. "Me!"

"Hmph!" Zhu Zhuqing immediately snorts in disgust.

Ning Rongrong, in contrast, clasps her hands in front of her in awe. "You're the examiner! So young!"

"He's only playing with you." Xiao Wu tells her. "He is only a level thirty-seven Spirit Expert, a student!"

"Who says that students can't be examiners, Xiao Wu, hmmm?"

"Liar! How can you prove it?"

"By not letting you pass the exam!"

"With your unsymmetrical eyes?!"

Tang San, he was amused to notice, looked exasperated by the argument happening in front of them. It clearly was not the first time something of the like happened.

"Well, I think reaching level thirty-seven at our age is very impressive," Xiù tries to appease the arguing pair, but a loud laugh drowns out anything she was going to say next.

"Don't fight! I'll come to play with you guys!" Mubai looks alarmed by the appearance of the large, rough-looking man. "Is this fair enough?!"

"Ah, um. This is our vide-principal, Teacher Zhao." Mubai hastens to introduce the man.

"Zhao? He can't mean Zhao Wuji!" His sister blurts out beside him, letting go of his hand in shock. "I had no idea Acala became a teacher!"

"Who?" He asks, wrinkling his nose in confusion and trying to remember if he ever heard of a man nicknamed 'Acala'.

"Don't be nervous." The man cackles. "In this exam, I'll let you guys work together."

"Oh, thank you!" Xiù actually slumps in relief, and he glances at her in concern. He couldn't recall the last time she had anything less than perfect posture.

"If you guys can defend against my attacks in the time of this hourglass, even if only one of you is still left standing, then I'll let you all pass."

"Four versus one, this will be easy." Xiao Wu giggles gleefully, but Tang San looked more worried.

"Don't come to a conclusion yet." He warns.

"You guys are in big trouble." Mubai confirms his fears.

"What level of Spirit Master is the vice-principal?"

The teen sighs heavily, looking defeated. "A level seventy-six Spirit Saint!"

Xiù whimpers while the man laughs again. "I'll give you guys some time to plan for this exam."

They move a bit further away as a group, and Teacher Zhao sits down on the ground in a cross-legged position to wait for them.

"He is a power attack Beast Spirit Master." His sister says the moment they were out of earshot. "There are rumors that he beat all the other level sixty and over Spirit Kings all by himself, back when he was still a Spirit King too. They called him 'Acala' for his Fighting Spirit is the Strength of the Golden Bear."

"So, that's what got you so scared." He murmurs and threads his fingers through hers comfortingly.

"We need to pass, brother."

"I know."

"We need to get to know each other." Tang San declares, revealing his Sprit Rings and Fighting Essence. "My name is Tang San, level twenty-nine control, and power attack Spirit Master. Fighting Essence is river grass."

"Xiao Wu, level twenty-nine power, and Agility attack beast Spirit Master." The girl introduces herself with a wink and turns around to reveal her fluffy new rabbit tail. "Fighting Essence is Soft Boned Rabbit."

"Zhu Zhuqing, level twenty-seven agility attack Beast Spirit Master." She grows cat ears and a tail and shows off sharp, armored claws. "Fighting Essence is Nether Cat."

"Wen Jiā." He introduces himself and summons his Spirit with a smile. "Level twenty-eight control and power attack Spirit Master. Fighting Essence is the White Jade Flute."

"Wen Xiù, level twenty-eight, and also a control and power attack Spirit Master. Fighting Essence is the Black Wood Guqin."

"Ning Rongrong, level twenty-six support Spirit Master! Fighting Essence is the Seven Treasured Glass Tower. Everyone, please take care of me!"

The tower really was pretty, Jiā admits. Made of clear pink crystal, it glittered gently in the sunlight. It was hard to believe this was the world's most formidable auxiliary Fighting Essence.

"Let's talk strategy then." Mubai says.

* * *

"Okay, this is the testing ground of the fourth exam. If everyone is ready, then the fourth exam... will now... Start!"

* * *

**I do not own Douluo Dalu. Any text you recognize is from the manhua. **


	3. Wen Jia II

**Chapter Three**

It was not the best team.

They had no real heavy hitters and three Control Spirit Masters. They had never fought together before, and they had barely any time to describe their fighting styles and abilities.

On any other day, he would have never agreed to such a team-up.

"The test will now..." But this was not a regular day. And he will have to content himself with a less than ideal team. "Start!"

Proving he was not an idiot and had some common sense despite his brutish appearance, Teacher Zhou immediately aims for Ning Rongrong. It was practically an unwritten rule; if there is a Seven Treasured Glass Tower Clan member in any team, take them out first the instant the battle commences. Because if they don't, then they are in big trouble.

Thankfully, Tang San grabs her with his river grass, moving her out of the way of the attack.

"The hell you are laughing about, Dai Mubai! Come to my place tonight for some special training!" The teacher yells to the student watching on the sidelines.

"Spirit Enchantment: From the Seven Treasures, comes out glass. First Day of The Seven Treasures: Power!"

Xiao Wu jumps high into the air, twirling and landing on Teacher Zhou's shoulders in an explosion of energy. "Whoa! My power really did increase!"

"You still don't have enough power, little missy." The man says arrogantly, having not budged an inch, despite the girl's enhanced strength.

"Then, we'll show you something with real power!" Grass sprouts, wrapping about his legs, holding Teacher Zhou in place, while a whirlwind of wind and petals grows around them.

"Amazing," Xiù exclaims. "to be able to do a combo, even a two-person combo at our age is... just amazing. Brother, this is so exciting!"

Jiā laughs in response and raises his White Jade Flute to his mouth. "Let's show them what we've got, sister."

"Yes!"

Calm and gentle music cuts through the noise of the battlefield, as they begin their own attack.

"Twirling around is pretty fun. But..." A shield of engraved Spirit Rings explodes around Teacher Zhou and forces Xiao Wu to jump to safety. "I have played enough!" The man laughs, and his muscles start increasing in size. "I still haven't finished warming up."

Zhu Zhuqing rushes past, attacking him from all directions by scratching with her claws and flitting around with her superior speed. And though he avoids her with ease, his brows still furrow in confusion.

"So, he finally noticed. But it's too late now." Xiù murmurs, delighted, plucking softly at the strings of her Black Wood Guqin. "He's already been caught in our Song of Tranquility."

It was their first Spirit Ring ability. Obtained from a pair of mated Moonlit Nightingales, the rings allowed them to play a song that soothed even the most hyperactive of people, slowing down their reaction speed and eventually putting them to sleep if they played together for long enough. They had a theory that as they got stronger, they will be able to slow their enemies down to the point their hearts stopped beating, even when playing individually.

"A Name in the Seven Treasured, Second Day: Speed!"

Boosted by Ning Rongrong, Zhu Zhuqing starts moving faster until Teacher Zhou yells, annoyed, and sends her flying to the side, clutching her ears in pain. "Are you done twirling around yet?"

Xiao Wu takes the opportunity to warp her incredibly long braid around his neck and kicks him.

"You're still not done yet?" He asks, vexed and not budging. "My power can crush your jujitsu!"

"Stupid bear, look over here!" Tang San cries, entering the fray with a flying leap.

"You want to attack me? Your weak ass power is just like a baby still sucking on their mother's tits!" Teacher Zhou yells back, finally uncrossing his arms for the first time since the beginning of the fight to punch the boy.

Tang San hits the man hard with an open palm, and Xiao Wu kicks again, before grabbing him by the head with her feet and pushing herself off the ground into the air with her hands. She twists midair, letting go, and blowing him a kiss. The man crashes into the ground in a shower of dust.

"Yeah!" Xiao Wu exclaims, extending her fingers in a victory sign.

"Did we go overboard?" Ning Rongrong giggles behind her hands.

"Did we win?" Zhu Zhuqing asks too.

Tang San is the only one to look grim. "Too bad... Didn't you guys notice? Teacher Zhou still hasn't activated his Real Guard."

The dust settles, revealing the man crouching on the ground, looking completely unharmed. His Spirit Mark glows golden on his exposed back.

"So, that's the difference in power between us." Jiā sighs heavily, having stopped playing his White Jade Flute to watch the combo.

"We aren't going to win." His sister says. " We can only last as long as we can and hope we impress him."

"You stupid little circus... This job is so demanding! I'll have to ask the old scourge to raise my salary!" Teacher Zhou growls, and a large, golden armored bear appears floating over him.

"That's a complete Fighting Essence Real Guard." Tang San warns. "The real guard turned his Fighting Essence into something solid..."

"So, so this level of fighting spirit essence a Spirit Saint has... A true Fighting Spirit Essence." Xiao Wu realizes.

"We can't let him finish the transformation. If not, we'll have no chance at all!" Tang San cries.

"Then, we'll beat him up so he can't finish." Xiao Wu rushes forward to kick the man in his back to no avail.

As she jumps back, Jiā swings his White Jade Flute in an arc sending out a curving burst of compressed energy. Xiù also harshly plucks a single string of her Black Wood Guqin, creating a similar wave of energy. They hit Teacher Zhou with no effect too.

"Xiao San, he's too strong. We must use that!"

"Okay!"

River grass grows, catching Xiao Wu by her wrists and swinging her forward. "Old uncle, we're coming~. Release!" Zhu Zhuqing jumps onto Xiao Wu, who pushes her ahead with another kick. Ning Rongrong activates her power skill. In a flurry of slashes, Zhu Zhuqing attacks a hundred times in the time of a couple of breaths. She jumps back, and he instantly sends another couple of bursts of energy in quick succession along with his sister at the man.

Unfortunately, this does not work either as Teacher Zhou activates with Fighting Spirit Essence and sends Zhu Zhuqing and Xiao Wu - both the closest and still in midair - crashing into Mubai and Tang San respectively with his discharge of power.

A single glance tells Jiā neither of the girls will be fighting anymore, obviously too hurt to move much.

Tang San yells Xiao Wu's name in worry as the girl trembles in pain in his arms.

"Little boy, you still won't admit defeat!"

"Be careful!" Xiao Wu pushes Tang San out of the way of Teacher Zhou, now clad in golden armor. Her eyes glow pink, freezing him in place for a short second. Then with a cry, she coughs out a mouthful of blood and collapses.

"The new students of this term are too funny!"

Again, Tang San shouts Xiao Wu's name several times with increasing desperation each time she does not respond.

Jiā fleetingly wonders if he should do something, but quickly discards the thought. None of his skills would help in this situation.

"She's fine. Even though the effect of the allure type spirit skill was good, the difference in her charm and mine was too large. That's why instead of affecting me, it backlashed against herself." Teacher Zhou laughs. "Little boy, admit defeat. Maybe I'll let you guys all pass."

"It's been barely half the time!" Xiù realizes with a gasp, and he feels a sense of overwhelming defeat. Without Xiao Wu or Zhu Zhuqing, they held no chance of lasting the full time of the hourglass.

They had lost and badly.

"I want to fight you... Alone!"

* * *

**I do not own Douluo Dalu. Any text you recognize is from the manhua.**


	4. Wen Xiu II

**Chapter Four**

Xiù wakes up slowly, warm and comfortable in her new bed. After lazing about for a moment, enjoying the moment, she stretches lightly and climbs out, paddling to the bathroom. She reappears in the room a second later to root through her trunk at the foot of her bed for her favorite white cheongsam-styled dress.

Once back in the bathroom, she changes from her nightclothes and sets to taming her thick, wavy hair into a loose braid thrown over her shoulder. That finished, she considers her makeup case and ultimately settles on a small dab of red gloss. She smooths out the loose skirt of her dress, making sure it hung just right over the top of her knees, and looks up at the mirror.

"I am a student of Shrek Academy." She murmurs, lips stretching into a nervous smile. And didn't that feel strange to say? For so long, they had thought they would be performers as their family had wanted, playing on stages in front of thousands of people and in the courts of kings and queens. But now things were different, and they could be Spirit Masters as they wanted.

She had though everything, all their hard work, would be lost the previous day. When Tang San had declared he would fight Teacher Zhou alone, her heart had stopped. And when they had agreed for a one-on-one hourglass long match with the condition that if Tang San did not last the entire time against Acala and lost, then none of them would be admitted into the academy, she had thought of protesting. It had been commendable of the boy to fight for them, however, neither she nor her brother had believed the fight could ever end with his victory.

Except it did. Tang San used poisoned weapons such as needles, throwing stars, knives, and the like. Strange techniques even Ning Rongrong's clan had no records off. His junk spirit was used in ways no one ever thought of like to make his movements completely unpredictable. And everything was done to waste time. Until finally, all the sand in the hourglass was at the bottom and no longer falling. They had passed.

Tang San really was a monster among monsters. To invent so many techniques at his age, and then to successfully use them in battle too was frankly incredible.

Xiù sighs enviously, smoothing out her skirt one last time. If only she had a sliver of that genius talent.

Her new roommate, Zhu Zhuqing, was still sleeping, so she takes care not to wake her as she left, quickly slipping out the door outside. The other girl had warned her the previous day of her atrocious temper in the mornings.

Jiā was already leaning on the wall beside the entrance, hands in the pockets of his tight leather pants, and piercings glinting in his ears.

"Those are new." She comments, reaching out to touch one of the multitude hoops in her brother's ears.

"I'm rebelling." He informs her with a smile.

"Isn't it what we're already doing?"

"This was your idea. Besides, can you imagine Mother's face when she finds out?" His grin widens when she laughs lightly in response. "What do you think about tattoos?"

"You're too young for that. And your idea of rebelling is dressing like a common street ruffian?"

He shrugs, unrepented, and stretches out a hand. "Shall we go have breakfast, sister?"

"You know where the cafeteria is?"

"Nope. But I'm positive it won't be hard to find."

They wander slowly down the dirt path, hand in hand, and exploring for a while their new school grounds, which looked more like a sleepy, little village than a certified academy for Spirit Masters. Though, it certainly had a particular charm too it. She could get used to it.

Somewhere in the distance, there is an explosion of fire, shattering the peaceful atmosphere.

The two of them exchange a glance and hurry in that direction, worried there was trouble.

They don't find the source of the fire, but they do accidental find the cafeteria where Dai Mubai was busy berating a round red-head for eating all the food while the rest of the students watched.

"When you finish, no one else can eat!"

"I just got dumped! Can't you at least let me eat till I'm full!"

"You can't!"

Xiao Wu looks at all the empty pots and bowls in disgust. "How did he stuff himself with this much food?"

"Stupid fatty! Cook some breakfast in under thirty minutes! If not, we'll eat you, chicken!"

"I'm not a chicken! I'm a phoenix!"

"Chicken is too oily, is there anything else?" Zhu Zhuqing asks with a yawn, while Ning Rongrong giggles in amusement at her side.

"We could have fruit instead," Xiù suggests to her.

"Don't worry, beautiful women, I have arrived. You can eat my~." Oscar poses. "Cute and tender tofu!"

All of Xiù's confusion on why there was an auxiliary food system Spirit Master at a school famed for its monsters were scattered away by the tofu's overpowering smell. They had briefly met the previous day after the tests, but she had been standing further away, so the effect hadn't been quite as severe.

Her brother gags slightly. "That is repugnant."

"Anyone wants some of my tofu?"

"I'm going to die from the smell!"

"It's so smelly I want to throw up!"

"Who let you make tofu in the cafeteria!"

"Isn't my turn to cook today?"

"Fatty will make it!"

Dai Mubai and the red-head unite, having forgotten their argument in favor of ganging up on Oscar.

"We are never going to get breakfast at this rate." She sighs.

* * *

"We have really elementary school rules;" Mubai explains after their chaotic breakfast. "no sexual activities and stealing. But we support gambling and fighting."

"Fighting is self-explanatory, but why gambling?" Xiù asks.

"Gambling can help increase mental abilities, raise your observation and judgment skills," Oscar reveals. "Of course, you can't go overboard. No fights to the death, you also can't bet sexual favors."

"That still leaves a lot of possibilities," Jiā comments thoughtfully to her.

"You're going to gamble?"

"I might."

A bell rings several times loudly, and she looks around, trying to spot it.

"The assembly bell had rung." Dai Mubai waves a hand. "Come on, let's go."

As they walk, Oscar tells them about the man in charge of the academy. She frankly knew very little of him, other than his various achievements, and eagerly listened to correct her ignorance.

"Our principal has a lot of problems, vengeful, greedy, picky..." The man himself approaches from behind Oscar, who continues counting down all his bad qualities without noticing. Her brother snickers a bit meanly.

"Huh?" The principal inquires darkly, and Oscar freezes for a second.

"But his best point is that he is fair. Good morning, principal!"

"Nice recovery." She murmurs to Jiā.

"Oscar, it seems that you really understand me~." The boy chuckles a little fearful in response, and the man turns to the rest of the students. "Welcome to Shrek Academy. I'm your principal, Flender. Later today, Teacher Li, the one in charge of the finances, will come to collect the hundred gold coin tuition fees. Dismissed, your first class will start tomorrow night." Xiù raises an eyebrow incredulously. She was not expecting the class times to be so ridiculously casual. Everyone starts dispersing, though the principal holds back Oscar and Ning Rongrong for whatever reason.

"Support class training, you suppose?" Her brother asks as they walk away.

"They look like they're going running, so probably. Did you go for your morning run?"

"Not yet. I'll skip a couple of days, figured I'd find out the best route first."

She hums thoughtfully. "Maybe I'll start coming with you. It'll be a good exercise if nothing else."

"Want to meditate now?" Jiā glances at her, though she does not look back, doing her best to ignores the amused smirk she knew was there. She'd been saying she was going to join him on his runs for years now to no avail. "We almost broke through to level twenty-nine."

"Now that I can do."

* * *

They were gathered back together in the evening. Standing a bit further away, they watched as the principal observed Ning Rongrong and Oscar sternly, his hands crossed behind his back.

"Did you guys finish?"

"Principal, we have finished," Oscar answered.

Principal Flender raised a hand to stroke his long, black goatee. "I'm asking you guys, not you."

"Yes, we all finished." The boy grimaces, but replies, and somehow Xiù had a difficulty believing him. Maybe it was because Ning Rongrong did not look half as exhausted as him.

"You really are faithful to your friends." The principal puts his hand on his shoulder. "I have sealed your Spirit Essence, now go run twenty more laps. Don't stop until you finish."

Oscar regretfully lowers his head in silent acceptance of his punishment and takes off running.

"I don't care what reason you have, lying is still lying." Flender addresses the pink-haired girl. "Tell me, did you finish running?"

Ning Rongrong lowers her head, looking ashamed. "The laps were too much for me, I was also hungry, so I wasn't able to finish." She whispers.

"So that's why you went into the city and ate a bunch, and then went shopping. Next, you found Oscar, I'm right?"

How disrespectful and lazy, Xiù thinks. How entirely expected of the spoiled Seven Treasures Glass Tower princess.

Ning Rongrong jerks and drops the cute little girl act. "You were monitoring me!"

"Because I'm the principal, I have to be responsible for each and every student." Principal Flender raises his voice. "Oscar was just trying to help you. Therefore, he can be forgiven. But you, you left the academy without notice, didn't follow my instructions, and let someone lie for you. Unbelievable!"

"You're exaggerating!" She yells back. "This is just a lowly academy."

"That's right! But this is my Shrek Academy!"

"Flender! Who do you think you are! You're just a puny Spirit Saint! Do you want me to call my people to take your academy down?"

The girl got guts, at least. Xiù would have never spoken to anyone in such a tone or so rudely.

"I'm a puny Spirit Saint... In my eyes, all the students are stronger than you! If you don't like this academy, then leave."

The principal was right. Why come at all if she wasn't willing to work?

"I'm the Seven Treasured Glass Tower clan's only daughter, and I overcame level twenty before I was twelve! The clan's first prodigy in a hundred years! You dare look down on me!"

The man snorts in contempt and gesture with his hand towards them. "Dai Mubai is a fifteen-year-old combat class Spirit Master. He has the best Spirit Rings in the whole academy. At the age of thirteen, he became a Spirit Expert. The academy's youngest student to reach level thirty. Tang San and Xiao Wu were able to reach level twenty-nine at the age of twelve. They might surpass even Dai Mubai's record. Wen Jiā and Wen Xiù have also almost reached level twenty-nine. If you're talking about talent, they all exceed yours! Ma Hongjun, though his Fighting Spirit Essence has disadvantages, he is a beast type Spirit Master that is loved by the heavens. Only talking about Fighting Spirit Essence, few people can surpass him. Zhu Zhuqing, why did you come to Shrek Academy?"

"To become stronger!"

"Her Spirit Essence and yours are about the same, but she has a strong will, and you, none. And about Oscar..." Here the principal finally slows down his fast-paced speech. "Have you ever heard of a Fully Innate Spirit Power that is a food class Fighting Spirit Essence?"

"Impossible, how can a support class Fighting Spirit Essence have completely Innate Spirit Power?" Ning Rongrong shouts, shocked.

"Oscar is the first one in recorded history. His achievements will only grow bigger." The principal tells her. "If you are the one who will become the strongest of the Seven Treasured Glass Tower clan, then he is the one who will take the Seven Treasured Glass Tower's title as the strongest support type Spirit Master. A support type Spirit Master without a partner is useless on the battlefield. Even your father won't call himself the best. Could you?"

Ning Rongrong stands there speechless for several long seconds, before abruptly running away, crying into her hands.

"Principal, weren't you a bit too harsh?" Dai Mubai hesitantly inquires. "Will the Seven Treasured Glass Tower clan come and..."

"Even if the Seven Treasured Glass Tower clan is more influential, they won't have a say in my academy!" He interrupts. "Ning Rongrong true nature isn't really that bad, as long as she can learn, then it's all good. Go tell Oscar that he can stop running, then go comfort Ning Rongrong."

Dai Mubai bows. "I'll go immediately."

* * *

**I don't own Daoluo Dalu. Anything you recognize is from the manhua. **


	5. Wen Jia III

**Chapter Five**

That very evening, they find themselves at the nearby Suo Tuo city, and in front of its most famous building, the Suo Tuo Spirit Colosseum. It was a magnificent building that hosted tournaments that attracted not only many renowned Spirit Masters and but also those who only started seeking fame and glory.

The rules were simple. A person could enter each of the three categories of combat – one vs. one, two vs. two, and group vs. group – only once a day. With their first win, they received an Iron Combat Spirit Badge, and with every hundred points they were upgraded to the next levels: Copper, Silver, Gold, Sapphire, Ruby, and Diamond in that order. And, they, the students of Shrek Academy, were required to achieve a Silver Combat Spirit Badge to graduate, which is why he and his sister were currently registering as a duo team.

"Team name?"

"The Two Songs."

"Very well, please wait for your name to be called before proceeding to the arena."

"Thank you." He says to the man working at the registry desk and turns to stroll back towards Xiù.

They sit down on a bench in an out-of-the-way corner to wait. His sister pulls a comb out of her little embroidered handbag and stares expectantly at him. Jiā huffs in response but obediently turns to let her attack his hair with surprising ferocity.

Sitting together like this, it was impossible to mistake them for anything but twins. They had the same dark hair, the same honey-colored eyes. Their features were thin and delicate with his only a touch more masculine than his sister, which had him mistaken for her depressingly often. Even in height, he was merely an inch or so taller.

"There," Xiù says satisfied, tying everything off with a pretty white silk ribbon, the only spot of color in his outfit. "you won't be getting hair in your face when fighting now."

He carefully runs his fingers over the two braids starting from his temples, and swing his head from side to side to test the bun the rest of his head was gathered in. "It should hold." He agrees and holds out an expectant hand. "Your turn."

"The next match is a two vs. two! The Armored Bulls vs. the 'Rookie' Two Songs!" The announcer broadcasts.

Xiù smiles, putting away her comb. "Next time, then."

***  
The arena was enormous. And the stands were filled with thousands and thousands of people all screaming and waving. It would have been intimidating had they not been performing in front of crowds since they were little children.

Their opponents came out from the opposite side, and Jiā cautiously looks over them, analyzing. This was their first day at the Suo Tuo Spirit Colosseum, they hadn't had a chance yet to learn anything about the people they could potentially end up facing.

A couple, he decides. In their early twenties at least and in it for the money and fame. Spirit Academy students their age wouldn't be fighting at this level.

At the prompting of the announcer, they all summon their Fighting Essence. The woman's Spirit was a pair of bull horns. Her partner's a pair of iron gauntlets. As such, both were Combat Spirit Masters, which already put him and Xiù at a disadvantage.

He raises his White Jade Flute to his lips. The first notes of their Song of Tranquility resonate throughout the arena. The people hush, and even their opponents stop to listen entranced with the clear and gentle sounds.

Jiā smirks smugly. It was always nice to see the public appreciate their hard-won skills. They had spent hours learning how to play their respective instruments, it wasn't an ability that came automatically with their Tool Spirits. No one had any idea how often he had to bandage the bleeding fingers of his sister as she tore them open over and over again on the strings of her Guqin.

The lady shakes herself back to awareness and her mouth curves into a sneer. "What's this?" She asks derisively. "Are you putting on a show or something? We came here to fight, not listen to some tunes!" She lunges forwards, and Jiā evades her with several backward steps, fingers never ceasing moving over the holes of his dizi.

The problem with their low level and their Spirit Tools is that they were unsuited for fighting alone. They needed a combat-focused Spirit Master at their sides to be at their most effective. Fortunately, they had long since considered their options.

While the woman is focused on trying to catch him, Xiù sends a slash of energy flying at her with a harsh strum of her fingers over the string of her Black Wood Guqin. It was her second Spirit Skill, obtained from a Blue-Headed Swallow. Her Chime of Wind and his own Flying Slash of Air were currently their only ways of attacking.

However, that's were their evading abilities came in.

Their reasoning went as follows; as long as their opponents can't catch them, they only need one good opportunity to attack them to win. They didn't need to fling their attacks all over the place. They just needed to outlast their opponents until their Song of Tranquility worked. So while one attacked, the other continued playing and they switched as needed. Theoretically, it should work.

Now, they finally got to see if all their dodging and endurance practice was going to pay off.

The man also springs forward aiming for Xiù, hitting the ground with his fist and creating a large crater where she had stood instants earlier. Jiā is the one to counterattack this time, sending a curving slash of energy at him in defense of his sister. Their opponent evades it, but he clearly sees the man stumble as he did so.

Xiù catches his eye with an elated smile identical to the one he was sporting. It was working. If they kept it up like this, they had a chance of winning.

"Will you stay still, dammit!" The woman trying to spear him with her horns snarls and blurs towards him in an unnatural show of speed. He only just dodges it, a long tear appearing in the side of his shirt.

She staggers as she stops, and when she's too slow to turn back around, Jiā sends a Flying Slash of Air at her unprotected back with a swing of his Flute at her too. It hits, and the woman goes down and doesn't get back up.

Seconds later, the man also falls over. He's been more weak-willed than his partner and been relaxed enough by their Song of Tranquility to let Xiù put him down with a well-placed hook kick to the head.

They might never be martial experts, but they could hold their own in a fistfight. From the day they decided they will be Spirit Masters, they had done their best to cover all their weaknesses including their lack of defense and attacking power. Unexpectedly Xiù turned out to be the better at martial arts.

"And the rookie team 'the Two Songs' wins!" The announcer calls excitedly, and Jiā suddenly remembers they had an audience.

Beside him Xiù laughs breathlessly and raises a hand to wave at the loudly cheering crowd, her Guqin floating gently at her side in the air. She looked flushed, her hair was in disarray escaping from her braid, and he's never seen her look more beautiful than in that moment.

* * *

**I don't own Douluo Dalu. Any text you recognize is from the manhua. **


End file.
